Handcuffs
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: Reiya had always been tempted by the night and the creatures that lurked in it. What happens when one of those creatures is tempted, as well? \\Request fic-- aaznpnaigurl; AlnuraOC, het, lemon, slight bondage//


The last of this four-part order. I'm sure the Gaian who placed the order will be happy, as long as she's satisfied with the oneshots, that is. And now I can move on... to other orders. =D But, for now, enjoy this~

* * *

The night was quiet outside as flames crackled slowly in a brick fireplace. Books lined ceiling-high shelves and ornate furniture, reds and golds prominently, decorated the circular room. The library was perhaps the largest room in Reiya's parents' mansion; like her parents, the young girl was a bookworm of sorts, though her real passion lie in stories that might not have been approved of.

Reiya was by no means a depressed girl, her personality was nearly as clear and light as her pale, gray-blue eyes, but she was drawn to the night-- to its alluring blue-black sky that was often spotted with twinkling stars and always cradled at least a sliver of a bright moon. Perhaps persuaded by this passion, Reiya became interested in what some may call abnormal hobbies. The occult and the demons that accompanied it, the secret life of species unknown, unseen, and unaffected by normal human laws. The fantasies she divulged in swept her to a world away from her own where anything could and would happen.

Her latest book had been not so much a story as an encyclopedia on incubus. Twisted creatures, tempting and sexual, they were the most deceptive and irresistible demons Reiya had ever learned of. She became absorbed in the text, the words pulling her in deeper until she was nearly fixated into a trance. It would have been very fitting, if she had been aware enough to realize the irony.

The last pages wrapped around her head and a clear picture was left imprinted in her mind as she closed the black-covered book, hues of crimson and deep purple marbled throughout. A light-skinned man, his tone tinted purple with his poisonous personality, covered by nothing more than a pair of purple-black underwear and what appeared to be a matching pair of leg warmers, fitted tightly against his body. His gleaming red eyes were partially masked by short, dark purple hair and a set of identically-colored, red-lined wings perched on his back. A curved set of ears, colored accordingly with the man's theme, completed his demonic, twisted, and tempting physique.

With this individual, of whom she did not know but desired greatly, pictured in her mind, Reiya drifted off to sleep, the book still clutched in her hands.

_~~Dream Sequence~~_

_Reiya awoke, but not at all where she expected herself to be. The antique-styled library had disappeared and in its place was constructed a dark-colored and warm bedroom. Her eyes had never laid themselves on such a place, but the girl felt completely at home seated on black, silk sheets that covered a four-post bed much larger than her own._

_A flash of lavender caught her eye and she quickly turned her head to the side. Nothing but a cave-like emptiness met her, though, and she frowned slightly. She sat up and leaned forward, her hair dipping past her pale face. Startled, she grasped the locks in her fingers and studied them closely. Where she had expected straight, raven strands, her eyes met with pale purple hair, curled slightly at the ends._

_Looking down her body, she realized that her clothing had also changed dramatically. Instead of her usual, non-revealing clothing, she wore a low-cut halter top that seemed a perfect set for the incubus' picture she remembered seeing, and a short, crimson skirt. A quick search of her body found a collar, pointed, black wrist cuffs, and what felt like a star-shaped hairpin._

_Reiya had been so involved with looking over her new, not to mention sexy, look that she didn't notice another presence enter the dark room. A shift in movement and she looked up, jumping at the sudden appearance of another person; not just any person, though, it was the incubus from her book. Every detail was exact, right down to the red-rimmed ears and smolderingly attractive aura._

_"You're..." She couldn't quite voice a name she didn't know, and calling him by his mere species would be the most degrading thing she could say._

_As if he knew her thoughts, which he very well may have, the incubus advanced toward the bed and Reiya. "My name is Alnura."_

_His voice was like silk, spilling into her ears and baiting in her soul. "Alnura," she repeated in a soft voice. "I'm-"_

_"Reiya," he interrupted gently, now only inches from her. "I know."_

_The lavender-haired girl gasped lightly as a firm yet soft hand cupped her blushing cheek. He attempted to avert her gaze from his more intense, all-encompassing one, but instead found her head tilted upward. With no warning, and little resistance, Reiya found herself kissing the forceful being. Unsure of what she was doing, but feeling that she should seize the moment, the light-haired girl looped her arms around the incubus' neck._

_Alnura laid Reiya down on the silk sheets, straddling her hips and pinning her hands above her head. He produced a pair of handcuffs hidden under one of the plush pillows and wordlessly chained Reiya's hands to one of the bed posts. His hands now free, Alnura traced his clawed fingers up the girl's thigh, leaving behind thin, red lines of blood._

_Instead of wincing away from the inflicted pain, Reiya found herself aroused by the treatment. A soft moan ushered from her lips and her eyes closed as she surrendered her body to the mysterious, other-worldly creature. She felt his hands easily unhook her corset and place it casually on the bed, then deathly cold fingers return to her breasts and pinch her nipples into erection. Her back arched into the touches and one of her legs slowly rose to rub sensually against the bare skin of the incubus' side._

_The inhuman man caught Reiya's leg with one hand, nails digging deep into her thigh. He bent down and slowly licked up her tender skin, sucking on the bloody half-moon indents he found. Her leg wrapped around his neck and pleaded him to go further, but he quickly pulled away from her body, leaving her writhing with impatience._

_"It's not nice to tease," she scolded him lightly, eyes opening to look at him. They had changed from their steely color from before to a deep, passionate blue. Clashing with Alnura's warm-red gaze, she kept her sights trained on his as he hovered over her body once more._

_"And who said," he murmured into her ear, his hand slipping below to free his hardening member, "that I was ever nice?"_

_The true meaning of the words took a moment too long to settle in. Reiya gasped sharply as searing pain, laced on the edges with the most tempting of pleasures, tore through her body. She shuddered as Alnura entered her fully with no preparation, no warning, and seemingly no consideration. She made a sound halfway between a pained whimper and a passionate moan, ending in an open-mouthed groan that left her vulnerable and open._

_Alnura claimed her mouth as his and slipped his tongue between her parted lips, kissing her deeply. Pain quickly fading from her body as pleasure began coursing through her veins once more and Reiya's leg was linked under the man's arm and pushed back to allow easier access. Her toes curled as Alnura thrust into her, her entire body convulsing with the waves of bliss coaxing her closer to an orgasm._

_Just when she thought she couldn't contain her climax any longer, Reiya's eyes snapped open and her mouth gaped wider in a silent cry, swallowed quickly by the other's lips. His free hand had traveled down to her clit and his nails scraped roughly against the delicate folds of skin. He rubbed her harshly and quickly, matching his violent pace that had built upon itself until it became almost as chaotic as the passionate screams in Reiya's head. Her nails dug into the palms of her hands and her hips thrust upward, unable to control the animalistic desires that possessed her._

_"Al...nura..." she moaned against his lips, her own bleeding from a sharp nip he had given before he pulled away._

_"Go ahead," he whispered, licking behind her ear slowly and sucking on the lobe. He heard her groan with uncontrollable desire, her smelled her scent as her body press impossibly close to his, he felt her walls tighten spastically around his throbbing member as she climaxed, and he wrapped his arms around her as she collapsed against him in a heap of spent pants and shuddery breaths._

_Reiya's head was dizzy with bliss, so much so that she only came to her non-reality when she felt Alnura cum inside her. Her thoughts were muddled and the only thing she could think was that if this was a dream, which of course it was, she could only hope to never wake from it._

_Calm, cool, and collected, Alnura slowly pulled from the restrained girl, showing no motivation to release her from the chains. He stood from the bed and redressed what little clothes he had shed to perform the act. He turned to face Reiya, who had composed herself enough to focus on a short conversation._

_"You'll return," he said in that same, mysterious way he seemed to always speak. It wasn't a question, so much as a plain statement._

_"I can't control my dreams," she said softly, a bit upset that the statement was completely true._

_"You can't," he agreed, his hand coming once more to cup her face, "but I can."_

_Reiya's eyes, a vibrant blue, widened slightly before the bedroom and Alnura disappeared into a black abyss._

_~~End Dream Sequence~~_

Reiya shot up in her seat, the book she had been so absorbed in falling to the floor with a light _thump_. She looked around, still wide-eyed, then slowly settled and finally slumped her shoulders slightly as she realized she was back in the expansive library. It was still night out, as seen through the thin, tall window next to her chair; she hadn't been asleep long.

Sighing heavily, she reached down to pick up the fallen literature and return it to its rightful place amongst the other books. As her fingers grazed the cover, her eyes widened in surprise. Linked around her thin wrist,which had certainly not been there before she nodded off, was a set of simple, silver handcuffs. She swallowed hard, her face flushing as tiny shivers ran down her spine. It had all been a dream, hadn't it? The fingers of her other hand slowly ran over the metal surface and, as soon as they did, the restraints seemed to vanish from sight, as if fading back into a different world.

Reiya contemplated the meaning of all this for several minutes while she slowly made her way to put the incubus' book back. Finally, she smiled to herself and decided that she would look forward to bedtime much more now.

* * *

That was as close to rape as I've written in so long, and I must admit...I liked it. YeahsowhatifIhaveafetish? Anyway~ I hope you, whoever might have read this, enjoyed it just as much (or hopefully more?). Review, if you did~!


End file.
